


a brief respite

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Picnics, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Someone was late coming home for dinner,” he teases, “so I thought I'd do the noble thing and bring her a little something to tide her over until she's able to escape the whims of the townspeople."A fic inspired by thisartworkby _notsoevilqueen.





	a brief respite

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 September 2018  
> Word Count: 1100  
> Written for: InspiredByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: _notsoevilqueen  
> Prompt: This [artwork](https://twitter.com/_notsoevilqueen/status/954107206718316544) by _notsoevilqueen  
> Summary: "Someone was late coming home for dinner,” he teases, “so I thought I'd do the noble thing and bring her a little something to tide her over until she's able to escape the whims of the townspeople."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously taking place after S5, but Robin never dies.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is an older piece that I love and has been in my "fic owed to my friends" folder since January 2018. Thankfully, InspireByOQ week has allowed me to make good on that. I could have gone in a couple of different directions, but I rather like how this worked out. Any reason for a little OQ domesticity is good in my book, right?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Anam & Jess are awesomesauce, end of story. Any remaining errors are totes on me…

Glancing at the corner of her monitor, Regina groans softly and scrubs at her face. She should have been home at least an hour and a half ago, but work took precedence. It shouldn't; it hasn't since the curse broke, but the proliferation of magical foes has forced her to first shirk her mayoral duties, then double down on getting caught up on them. It tends to mean she misses dinners and bedtime rituals with Robin and the boys, but they've made their own rule to compensate for lost time. From 5:00p.m. on Friday night until 6:00a.m. on Monday morning, she is not allowed to do any work unless it's an absolute emergency.

However, this weekend the boys are camping with the Merry Men. A special school project that Snow and Little John cooked up for many of the children to get more acquainted with the flora and fauna of this land. She's already missed sending them off, thanks to Mitchell Herman's insistence that they not reschedule their meeting, though Robin was thoughtful enough to bring the boys by Town Hall first to let her say goodbye.

Her phone buzzes, startling her out of her increasingly dark thoughts. The message is short and sweet.

_Open the door, love._

Curious, she glances up at the door for a moment before standing to do as directed. Her brows tug inward as the scent of decadent chocolate wafts toward her. Opening the door, she finds an old-fashioned picnic basket on the ground, the lid half-opened to reveal a thermos and two of her best china cups sitting on top of a very familiar blanket from the back of the sofa in the den. Glancing up and down the hallway, she doesn't see her fiancé at all, but bends down to pick up the basket anyway, intending to bring it back to her desk.

"Now that is a sight I will never get tired of seeing."

She freezes briefly at those words, but grins and holds her position a bit longer when his voice registers. Just as she's about to stand, familiar hands grip her hips, his body heat warming her from behind. Without thought, she leans back toward him for a few seconds before standing and turning to face him with a soft kiss.

"This is quite a surprise," she murmurs, relaxing into his chest as he nuzzles her nose with his. "How did you get in here?"

"Someone was late coming home for dinner,” he teases, “so I thought I'd do the noble thing and bring her a little something to tide her over until she's able to escape the whims of the townspeople."

Regina chuckles softly and leans back to run her fingers across his stubbled cheek. "Fair enough, but you didn't answer my question."

"A proper thief doesn't divulge his trade secrets."

That elicits a loud laugh from her. "I thought that was for magicians, not thieves."

"Potato, tomato," he says with a grin and a shrug. "All that matters is that I'm here and I'm going to do one of two things. Either I'm going to help you pack up your things to take you home for the weekend or I'm going to make you take a little break to relax with me before you finish up and come home with me." He pauses to study her face, eyebrows lifting. "I just need you to tell me which one I'm doing."

"I've probably got another hour or more of work left, and I really can't hold off until Monday. Mitchell Herman is more of a pompous asshole than Albert Spencer ever was. But I would love a little break with you right now. I have a headache from too much caffeine and stress."

Robin presses another gentle kiss to her lips, then retrieves the basket and closes the door behind her. "Then allow me to help you regroup so you can come home for a proper weekend of indulgences."

His dimpled smile is irresistible, and she feels her own lips curling up in response. She follows Robin over to the fireplace, grateful for having lit it earlier in the day. Robin takes his time to spread out the blanket, then turns to help her balance as she slips off her heels and settles with a soft hum of approval. He joins her and reaches into the basket to pull out the thermos, cups, and a box of her favorite shortbread cookies.

"Oh, Robin," she whispers as he pours them each a cup of cocoa. "This is…" She's too overwhelmed to finish the sentence, feeling tears sting in her eyes.

"I know, love." He leans over to kiss her cheek as he passes her a cup. "Drink this, have some cookies, and relax, yeah? For the next little while, nothing exists that isn't on this blanket."

"What if the boys--"

"Snow and Little John know to call my phone tonight if the boys need us at all."

Her eyes grow wide, cup paused just below her lips. "Do they know you're here? Or what we're doing?"

"All they know is that you're working late and shouldn't be disturbed tonight. Now drink this." He touches her hand holding the cup, waiting until she does.

"This isn't just cocoa, Robin," she says after swallowing, amusement and affection in her tone.

"No, it's not, but I don't think you're truly complaining, are you?" When she shakes her head and takes another sip, he picks up his own cup to sample it. "Remind me to give Granny a generous tip tomorrow when we stop in for coffee and pie. She told me to trust her on the cocoa."

Regina just nods and shifts to rest her head on Robin's shoulder with a soft sigh. For a long moment or two, the only sounds in the room are the crackling of the fire and the hum of her computer. Robin's hand gently glides up her back to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck, scratching lightly. Her eyes drift shut, body rebelling against her brain's need to finish her work.

"Do you really need to finish up tonight, love?" he finally asks, just as she's on the verge of passing out against him. "Or can I just take you home and put you to bed?" When she grumbles softly, but doesn't move, he chuckles. "All right, love. Just relax a little longer, then I'll pack up while you finish up your work."

Regina nods and smiles, murmuring, "Love you, Robin. Thank you for this."

"Anything for you, milady."


End file.
